Subjugation
by night flame miko
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Kagome comes across Sesshoumaru she has to resort to subjugation to stop him, but when something goes wrong what will happen from there... warning: there are some darker aspects to this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1: Oblivious

Subjugation

**Subjugation**

_AN: __Sadly I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha…except this storyline :D_

Chapter One: Oblivious

--

Kagome watched as Kikyo stepped into Inuyasha's embrace, his eyes looked down on her with a soft lovingness that had only been bestowed on Kagome a few times. Kikyo upturned her face and soon the two were kissing each other passionately, it was obvious that despite all of Kikyos' claims of hate and bitterness that she still loved Inuyasha… and that her love was returned.

Kagome felt her heart smothered under sadness, anger, bitterness and…betrayal. With all of her friends in the future calling Inuyasha her boyfriend she had come to associate that word with Inuyasha, and of course, she felt as possessive as any girlfriend would feel had they been actually going out, unfortunately she now felt hugely betrayed even though she had no right to.

Watching them from behind her tree Kagome tried to stop it but a silver trail of tears started to flow down her cheeks, she felt pathetic but made no attempt to wipe away the weakness, she just watched, unable to pull away. But the saltiness of her tears must have hit Inuyasha's nose because he suddenly stopped and looking up, stared into her cloudy blue eyes.

'…Kagome…' He trailed off, Kikyo turned in his embrace and when she saw Kagome her eyes showed genuine sadness, she understood the pain that Kagome was going through, and despite her attempts to get rid of the girl she could still feel sorry for her.

Kagome only smiled softly at Inuyasha as it finally hit her how impossible it would be to gain his love fully, his heart would always (at least partly) remain with Kikyo. Slowly walking into the clearing alight with the soft glow of the full moon, Inuyasha watched; his eyes wary, he didn't know how she would react, usually she would just blow up but on some occasions she would only cry with caring sad eyes, he preferred the times when she yelled and sat him, he could deal with that but not the guilt that always came with her tears.

'…I'm…sorry…' He whispered, Kikyo watched with understanding, she knew Inuyasha returned her feelings but that he also held something akin to love for her reincarnation, she turned attempting to leave but Inuyasha merely tightened his hold, noticeably, on her.

Kagome continued her walk forwards and when she was level with him she reached up to lightly caress his cheek, her lips moved into a beautiful but sad smile, her eyes soft and knowing, then lowering her hand she calmly pulled Kikyo out of his embrace and whispered softly 'Osuwari.' The command was so soft and unfeeling that it barely held any power at all, but Inuyasha let it drag him down, he could have stopped his decent, so weak it was, if he truly wished.

His face hit the ground with all the power as if he had of tripped, Kagome kneeled next to him and then she did something that shocked him; she reached out and slipped the rosary from around his neck, he watched numbly as she slipped it into a pocket in her jacket, she had only sat him so she could reach the rosary…

Kagome turned to Kikyo who watched with a kindness not many knew she still possessed, and then Kagome shocked Kikyo as well; for she stepped forwards and lightly hugged the priestess, Kikyo felt guilt slightly eat away at her but also thankfulness, this girl was so much more mature and forgiving than she often acted.

'Take care of him; I know you do not truly want to take him to hell.' And with Kikyo staring amazed at her, Kagome turned away, bestowed one more soft sad smile on Inuyashas' fallen form and then calmly walked into the trees, the shadows of the forest engulfing her.

--

As Kagome walked through the darkness of the forest surrounding her she felt her heart struggling to beat, she had finally let go, she would come back and eventually everything would return to normal, but for now she simply needed to be alone. Her sadness ate away at her, her heart beating softly to the background music the forest created.

A shady light sparked through the darkness around her, Kagome let a small smile play across her lips. She had found this clearing a year ago, when Kikyo first kissed Inuyasha in front of her, she had fled that night, again searching for solitude, and had stumbled across this clearing, funny enough it was a full moon then as well. Every time after that that Kagome had been hurt emotionally, she would escape to this clearing; she now knew the path to it so well that she could find it even in darkness such as this, which is not a good thing, Kagome sighed, it only meant she had traversed this path too many times.

Walking into the clearing she saw what made her love this place. Right in the center, surrounded by lush green grass and a few wildflowers was a pond, and by one side of the pond is a large rock, its edge dipping into the water. It is the perfect shape to sit on and the very calmness this place exudes always helped her to control her leaping emotions.

See, Kagome had learnt a technique to control her emotions, she would imagine the pain in her heart (because it was almost always pain) becoming smaller, forming into a tight ball, she would breathe out the ball and then make it disappear, unfortunately by repressing her emotions they would often come back later to make her explode, that is why she would get so angry with Inuyasha, that and her fiery spirit; and that is why she would yell at him and sit him to oblivion, because whatever past hurt he had dealt to her would come into play in the argument.

Smiling almost happily Kagome walked over to the rock, sitting on it, she stared at the pond, the moonlight in the clearing making the water seem surreal, she could see right to the center of it, and the koi fish inside slimming lazily beneath its glassy surface. She had always enjoyed how the fish were called 'koi', or 'love' fish.

She was so lost in her thoughts and her slowly calming emotions, that she didn't notice the demonic presence until it was almost upon her. Turning she nearly fell off her rock when she spotted him almost right behind her, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight,

'Sesshoumaru.'

He watched her enter the clearing, she seemed almost in a daze as she walked over to the boulder near the water, she didn't even notice him, a mistake which he deemed would cost her her life.

He knew who she was, Inuyashas' bitch, the human girl who travelled with his half brother. Sesshoumaru almost could not believe his luck, his enemies' one weakness walked right to him, unarmed and unready to fight, and then deemed to ignore him, a slight to his honour, and everyone knew how important honour was to Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Standing he heard her slight gasp as she spun to face him, he smirked as her heartbeat increased and his whispered name floated to his sensitive ears. His powerful eyes noticed how the moonlight bathed her and he realized that if she wasn't human she would be beautiful.

Raising his hand he saw her step slightly away from the boulder, cracking his fingers he watched her, she had two choices;

One: stay and die

Two: run and die

He preferred her to run, the hunt was always exhilarating, and he knew he had time to waste as his damn half-brother was no where to be heard nor smelt.

'Please, do run, it would make this all the more enjoyable.' Her heart beat quickened even more and he saw her eyes widen, but to his surprise she did not bolt, as he expected, but instead reached into her jacket pocket, he immediately felt wary, maybe she did have a weapon? He saw her draw out a necklace and nearly scoffed, what did she hope to accomplish with that? Yet he was still wary, he knew that looks could be deceiving, yet he was not prepared for when she threw it into the air and began chanting to herself, her

hands forming a sign, and then the beads began to glow.

Kagome chanted the incantation to herself, Kaede had taught it to her just in case Inuyasha ever managed to remove the beads, she watched as Sesshoumaru frowned, finishing the incantation the beads suddenly split apart and shot at Sesshoumaru, he leaped back and left, trying to avoid the beads but they came together around his neck despite his attempts to avoid them. Once they stopped glowing she watched as he tried to pull them from around his neck, scowling slightly when they glowed and refused to be removed. Turning his gaze from the beads to her she shivered slightly as he glared at her, his eyes promised death.

'Wench, what have you done to me.' But instead of waiting for an answer his claws started to glow green and he leapt at her.

'Osuwari!' She yelled, yet instead of being pulled to the ground he simply stopped moving forward. His eyes narrowed further as the beads glowed, obviously trying to pull him down. 'Sit!' She yelled again, but he didn't budge, her fear increased.

'You tried to subdue me?' His voice was amused. 'You tried to subdue Sesshoumaru Taisho, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands?' She glared at him.

'Well that was my only option okay?! You were trying to kill me!' She yelled.

'I still am.' She gulped as his claws glowed green again, but this time he reached up and gripped the beads, his poison melting through them and destroying the subjugation that was holding him back.

Then he turned his eyes to her, they seemed to glow and once again the smirk that stated someone was going to die adorned his lips. She did then what any sane person did when faced by a demon that wanted her death, and was unarmed against him; she ran.

He watched as she turned and attempted to run, he had to give it to her, she was brave, she had tried to subdue him even though it was unlikely it would work.

Leaping after her he smirked when she tripped, only she would manage to trip when a dangerous dog demon was after her, he remembered how clumsy she was from previous battles. As he landed next to her she twisted onto her back and gazed at him with fear filled eyes, he was going to enjoy this. Slashing down at her he could already imagine his claws meeting soft flesh, he would kill her quickly, she had earned that for her attempt at freedom.

But his claws never came in contact, instead they skidded across slippery air that seemed to surround her, it was not a barrier she had put up, he could tell the difference. He had never seen anything of the like. Slashing harder he smirked when his claws came closer to her, her eyes widened further and her heart nearly beat itself out of her chest, stabbing with all his strength he felt the air barrier give way beneath him and his claws went through her, straight into her heart.

Pulling his hand out of her he smirked as she stared at him, lips parted, but his smirk disappeared as the flesh began to heal. He watched in wonder as her body healed itself, her eyes cleared slightly and soon she was breathing again, her heart beating a steady rhythm. She glared at him.

'Hey you tried to kill me!'

'No, I did kill you.' He watched her as she sat up again, without warning he slashed through her and again she healed.

'Would you quit that?! It feels weird.' Reaching towards her intent on strangling the life out of her, again his hand met that barrier of air; it was as if something did not wish her to die. Releasing his need to kill her instead he reached out to her, just to touch her, his hand met no resistance and soon his fingers touched her cheek, she flinched, her eyes wide and wary. He frowned, again he tried to strangle her, but his hand was pushed back by the air. What in Kamis' name was going on?

'Why can't you kill me?' Her voice was confused; he glanced at her, into her eyes.

'I do not know.' Standing from his crouched position he turned and began to walk away.

'Hey, where are you going?' She yelled at him, he turned, his face as blank as ever.

'Away from here.' He watched her as she looked at him, her eyes confused, her lips parted in wonder, 'you were not meant to die tonight, you are lucky.' With that he turned back and left, if she was not meant to die by his hand then so be it.

She watched him leave, his hair swaying slightly. He hadn't been able to kill her? For some reason he was unable to kill her, yes, she was really lucky. Looking around the clearing she smiled softly to herself, this place was still as beautiful as ever, and if there was going to be a place in the Sengoku Jidai that she managed to escape death, then this would be it.

Standing she walked out of the clearing, glancing back only once she left behind her troubles, she really loved this place.

--

Three Weeks Later

--

Kagome hadn't seen him since that day at the clearing. She was once again with her friends and they were travelling once more, trying to find the last few remaining jewel shards before Naraku.

As she and Sango walked, side by side, down a forest bridged road, she couldn't help smiling at the beauty of the day. Sango glanced at her, she wasn't over the fact that Kagome was so happy even though Kikyo had joined their group and was currently walking side by side with Inuyasha. She returned Sango's glance with an even wider smile, her accidental meeting with Sesshoumaru had chased all her bad emotions away from her, leaving her feeling more happy than usual. Considering he had killed her twice made her quite worried as to why she reacted that way.

As she got lost within her own world once again, she nearly walked into Inuyasha when he stopped abruptly, Miroku did walk into Sango, surreptitiously groping her, and soon he was on the ground seeing stars.

'What is it Inuyasha?' Kagome asked, worried. Kikyo already had an arrow out, staring ahead of her.

'Sesshoumaru.' All Inuyasha had to say, suddenly Miroku was standing, his staff in position, Sango had her Haraikotsu out and Kagome reached for an arrow. Stepping around Inuyasha, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru standing in the road ahead of them, and she was scared, very scared. His eyes were red and she could practically feel the bloodlust coming off of him, he was in a rage and he was there to kill. Inuyasha realised (for once) that he was actually in danger, drawing Tetsaiga; he stood with the sword before him, for once not yelling insults at his half brother.

Kagome stared into the blood red eyes, she couldn't tell why he was in a rage but she did know he was out to kill, and kill he would, right now he would probably take everyone out without a second thought, there was no way to stop him. But Kagome also knew that Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to do that, she knew he believed deeply in honour, and he never attacked before someone attacked him first, thinking about it, if she hadn't attempted to subdue him he probably wouldn't have attacked her. Sure he had goaded her into attacking, but 'legally' what he did was in 'self-defence'.

And so Kagome knew what she had to do. Before Inuyasha could attempt to attack his brother, she quickly put her arrow back in quiver, and staring into Sesshoumaru's eyes when he noticed the motion; she raised her hand to her lips, and let out a long piercing whistle. Inuyasha actually fell to his knees it hurt his ears that much, Sesshoumaru merely snarled and started toward her, his beast having taken over. Kagome turned even as she heard Miroku yell at her,

'Kagome don't run! It will only provoke Sesshoumaru! Kagome!'

As she started to run into the forest she wondered whether Sesshoumaru could kill her this time, immediately she felt slight fear; a snarl behind her let her know that Sesshoumaru smelt the fear. Realizing that feeling scared would provoke him further, she let her imagination picture every scary situation she could find herself in as she fled for her life, she could only hope that Sesshoumaru could not kill her, like last time. For some reason she was not truly scared of him and she had to keep imagining scary things to bring out her fear.

A blur of white to her right gave her a seconds warning before Sesshoumaru was on her, his eyes an even darker red than before. Tackling her he slashed her with his claws, like last time she went numb, for some reason not feeling the pain, either he still couldn't kill her or she could die painlessly. She watched through blurry eyes as Sesshoumaru ripped into her a few more times and then stood snarling, she felt her skin knit back together, her clothes practically in shreds. Rising to her feet, Sesshoumaru (who had looked away) turned back to her, his eyes slightly less red, but he was still angry, looks like he was going to need to kill her a few more times today, to release all his bloodlust. Holding back a sigh, she needed little urging to feel fear again, his eyes darkened and she spun on one foot and began running again, she heard some branches snap behind her, but she didn't turn, twisting on one foot she used a tree to swing round and go back the way she came, narrowly avoiding the blur that attacked her.

She used this technique a few more times before he finally caught her and, once again, ripped her to shreds, she was relieved when one of her arms reattached itself, for a minute she thought she had lost it. His eyes were even less red than before, she could almost see some gold. Smiling slightly he snarled at her, fear surged through her again, it is scary to continually be killed, especially by a demons' beast, despite the fact that she would come back.

Once again she fled, him close on her heels, but this time he played with her, leaping out at her from one direction, herding her this way and that. Finally he got bored and came in to kill her again, this time by throwing her into a cliff wall she had been cornered at. As her bones reformed and her blood pulled back into her she looked up into his eyes, they were completely free of red, he was watching her.

'Why did you do that?' He asked, his face blank.

'Do what.' She asked as she stood and stretched, it was nice that he wasn't killing her. She was really tired, being chased by a blood thirsty demon can do that to you.

'Let me release my blood lust. You had no guarantee of survival.' He seemed to be examining her, judging her every answer, so she gave him the truth.

'Well, you were out for blood anyway. Plus I had more a chance of survival than my friends, also I figured by running you would lose some bloodlust in the hunt.'

'It worked.' He stated. She looked at him and smiled.

'I know. Also I knew you probably wouldn't enjoy slaughtering worthless humans if they did not attack first.' He seemed slightly startled, though only his eyes showed it, and it was only because she had been studying his eyes when he killed her, that she caught it.

'Why would you care what I do or do not enjoy.' That got her confused, why did she care?

'I have no idea. I just figured I could help, so I did.' Shrugging she began walking back to her friends, she could feel his stare in her back.

'I do not need any humans help.' She stopped then and turned to smile at him.

'You know, a thank you wouldn't kill you, I mean I just let you kill me 3 times so you wouldn't go around slaughtering hapless passer-by's.' She didn't expect an answer, and so she nearly fell when she heard what he said next,

'Thank you. I do not think you truly understand what you just prevented.' Turning she folded her arms and looked at him, smiling slightly.

'It's a pleasure, but what did I prevent? You didn't seem too angry.' She shivered when he stalked up to her, he reached for her but when his hand met no resistance she knew he wasn't going to kill her for her questions, his fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes,

'The last time I fell into a rage like that I annihilated two large human settlements, every man, woman, and child was killed, none survived.' Kagome gasped. He wiped out two human villages because he got into a rage like this one? But why did he only have to kill her 3 times to end the rage this time? Surely he would have had to kill her many more times than that.

'But if it took so many lives last time to satisfy your rage, why did you only have to kill me 3 times this time?' He looked away, before returning his intense gaze to her eyes, seeming to read her like a book.

'You did everything right. You felt fear, even though I could tell that some of the fear was forced, my beast could only smell it and wanted more, you ran in an attempt to escape, and when I caught you the second and third time, you fought me, all of this in addition to the hunting and me trying to regain control of my beast, meant that three times was enough. The human villagers…well I could not regain control fast enough, I was young and it was the first time I felt a rage so large, my beast revelled in the pain it caused, making it all the harder to regain control.' His eyes showed pain, despite the fact he hates humans Kagome knew he did not believe in killing unconditionally.

'I'm sorry.' She felt pain at what he had to go through, imagine having a being inside you that could take over and make you destroy all those lives for no more reason than it was angry.

'Do not be, it was not your fault.' He released her, his hand going back to his side.

'But why were you so angry?' He stared at her, deeming whether to answer her question or not. Apparently she was worthy because he began to speak again,

'Some human bandits captured Rin from Jaken, killing Jaken and Ah Un in the process. I came back and brought them to life, when I found Rin, she had been beaten and raped, then left for dead. I found the bandits and destroyed them but when I left I could feel myself loosing control, so I came to my damn half-brother in the hopes a fight with him would end the rage before any unnecessary deaths occurred.' Kagome had a hand covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back the gasp from escaping her, but she was unable to stop the tears, Sesshoumaru stared at her, just noticing the tears, reaching up he wiped one away. 'Why do you cry human?' A sob escaped her.

'Poor Rin! Is she okay? Can I see her?' she asked the last without thinking, and again Sesshoumaru seemed startled by her. Then he almost seemed thoughtful before his face closed to her.

'Perhaps another woman's company would be best for her.' Before anything more could be said he reached out with his only arm, snagged her by the waist and then his yokai cloud was forming under them. Gasping in fear she grabbed his shirt and pushed her face into his chest, scared to look down.

'Woman, you do not fear this Sesshoumaru when he is after you in a bloodlust and yet you fear this?' There was definite amusement in this. He found this funny! Glaring up at him he watched her from the corner of his eye.

'Yeah! Well whilst you will not die from such a high fall I will! There is nothing funny about this! And my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Not woman, human, wench, bitch or any other highly imaginative names you could come up with!' Breathing hard she continued to glare at him.

'Very well Kagome. You do not have to fear for I will not let you fall.' Taken slightly aback she sighed before looking out, over her initial bought of fear an audible gasp of happiness reached his ears.

'It's beautiful.' She released the death grip she had on his shirt and instead leaned slightly outwards to see over the edge of the cloud. Sesshoumaru could only wonder at how easily her fears were conquered. Spotting the place where his entourage was encamped he lowered the cloud through the trees, Kagome reached out and snagged a leaf as they passed a branch, something Rin would do; Sesshoumaru thought absently. Once they touched down, Kagome immediately took a few wobbly steps forward before gaining her balance.

'Wow.' Was all she said before doing a little spin, seeing Sesshoumaru watching she blushed and then glared, 'What?' He merely gave her a look before turning his attention to something else.

'Rin is over there. Treat her well, miko.' He stated.

'Or what, you'll kill me?' She asked grinning, he just glared at her. Turning she went in the direction Sesshoumaru had looked. Hearing Jakens' voice ahead of her she wondered why Sesshoumaru hadn't landed directly in the clearing with them, but soon put such thoughts out of her mind when she saw Rin.

The poor girl was curled into a foetal position, Jaken sitting by a fire kept throwing worried glances in her direction. It was obvious Rin had been treated badly, even from this distance bruises could be seen, and by the looks of it she hadn't been washed yet, also whilst the few times Kagome had seen her, she had been a happily chatting young girl, now she silently stared into the flames, not moving an inch.

Stepping into the clearing Jaken jumped up and began threatening her until Sesshoumaru appeared behind her and told him to shut up. Walking over to Rin she pushed some of her bangs out of her Rins' eyes.

'Hello Rin. I'm here to help you out a bit, okay?' Rin stared at her blankly, it scared Kagome, and so Kagome did what she did best, she comforted. Scooping Rin up she turned to Sesshoumaru, Rin held carefully in her arms. 'I'm going to wash her up.' With that she turned in the direction of a stream she had seen through some trees.

Reaching the stream she set Rin on her feet and slipped off Rins' tattered kimono, she had on no underclothes. Rin was only 11-12 years old, how could anyone do that to one so young? Telling Rin to wait a second as Rin stared blindly up at the stars, Kagome slipped off her own clothes, Rin would only feel vulnerably being the only one naked, especially after what she went through.

With Rins clothes off it was painful to see all the bruises she had acquired from her ordeal. Kagome again picked her up and walked with her into the stream, placing her carefully into the slightly cold water, it being summer meant everything was not too cold.

Then she began to scrub Rin down, getting the dirt and…other stuff off of Rin, she couldn't believe Jaken hadn't washed her down, she had read that rape victims often feel very dirty after wards and whilst a bath wouldn't have helped much it was better than nothing. Soon Rin began helping, focusing on the places she was touched most, tears flowing down her hurt face. It was a pitiful sight and had Kagomes' heart aching for the child, soon Kagomes' maternal instincts were in full swing, as she helped Rin wash, scrubbing her raw. Kagome even washed Rins hair, dunking her under the water and rinsing it out as best as possible.

Then she took Rin out and got to work healing her, Kaede had taught her many uses of her miko abilities over the years and one of them was healing, in fact she had asked priestesses from every village that Inuyasha dragged her to, to teach her how to heal, as it seemed to be the only thing she was good at, she was very good at it now and small things such as the bruises and cuts Rin had received were easy to heal, but that did not make it any easier emotionally as each bruise told a different story, stories she had never wanted to hear.

Once she was done Rin looked good as new, except for the deadness in her eyes, but already that was starting to fade slightly. Kagome hadn't said anything the whole time, she didn't need too, what Rin need right now was someone to comfort her, and that was what Kagome was there for. And so, wordlessly, she wrapped Rin in a motherly hug, trying to protect her from a world Rin had already seen too much of. At first Rin did nothing, but then she hugged back and heart wrenching sobs were torn from here small frame.

'Why do bandits always hurt Rin? Why did bandits take Rins parents? Why did Sesshoumaru-sama not save Rin? Why…why…why…' She sobbed into Kagomes shoulder, her tears mingling with the water still running down both of them.

'Bandits are bad Rin, they are bad bad people. They only like to hurt others. Sesshoumaru-sama loves you very much Rin, when he found you gone he was very angry, never think that he did not arrive in time Rin, be glad that he came for you, be glad that he is here for you now. He would risk his life for you Rin.' Rin looked at her with hope filled eyes,

'Really? Does Sesshoumaru-sama love Rin as much as Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama?' Kagome prayed that he did, he had better after what this girl went through.

'Yes Rin, he loves you very much, he just has trouble showing it sometimes.' Kagome smiled down at her and Rin grinned shakily back, but it was a start.


	2. Chapter 2: Healing of the Heart

AN: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters

AN: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Only this plot :D

Just a quick thing. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I honestly didn't expect anything for this story, but here it is and i am so happy :P So thanks again and here is an update.

--

Chapter Two: Healing of the Heart

Kagome dressed Rin and both headed back to the campsite, Rin still quiet but not deathly so. When they arrived Kagome was surprised to note how dark everything was getting, her friends would be worried, she had been gone nearly the whole day. Sesshoumaru noted her worry,

'Do not worry…Kagome. I found your friends and told them you will be staying with me for a few days. Until Rin is better.' Kagome glared at him.

'Hey, I would have liked an option you know! Instead of you deciding whom I'm staying with or not!' Rin stared wide eyed between the two of them, obviously anxious.  
'Do you wish to leave Rin then? I can get you back before full dark.' Kagome sighed; no she couldn't leave Rin, not with three yokai and no human company.

'Fine! You win. I'll stay here for Rin, is that okay Rin?' Rin looked up at her with muted happiness and nodded. Exhaustion entered Rins gaze and seeing how tired she was reminded Kagome of how tired she was as well. 'Time for bed I think, ne Rin?' Again the small nod. Settling by a tree Kagome prepared for sleep, unfortunately she had left her bag with her friend, she was surprised when Rin joined her by her side of the fire, curling into her stomach. Soon the both of them were fast asleep.

--

Sesshoumaru moved to the opposite side of the clearing, leaning against a tree he let his one arm sit atop one knee as he examined the two females across the fire. He had gone to find them when they were taking too long, and had come upon a naked Kagome kneeling and hugging a sobbing Rin to her. When Rin asked Kagome the questions about the bandits and himself, he was certain that Kagome would say that he did not care for Rin, and would turn Rin against him whilst she was in this delicate stage of mind, because Kagome and him were enemies, he had killed her a total of 5 times now and had attempted to kill her on several other occasions.

But she did not, she told Rin he loved her and would risk his life for her. The scary thing was she was right, and the hope that filled the child at those simple statements was heart wrenching. He had quickly evacuated the area and had gone to find Kagome's friends, for he was certain now that Rin needed Kagome. He remembered that he had left Rin in Jakens care hours before, she had curled into that foetal position just before he left, and when he came with Kagome at least 5 hours later, she had not moved so much as an inch. But already she was talking and almost even smiling, Kagome had an amazing gift, he had seen many women broken by rape, but already Rin was healing, not just physically, but mentally.

He had found Kagomes friends and after their initial shock was over, he told them that Kagome would stay with him for awhile, that he needed her help with something and she would not be returning for some time. It had hurt his pride to say he needed help for something, especially from a human, but he never lied, and help was what he needed; Rin would probably never want to be near another male again, after her ordeal, she needed another woman's help.

Sighing he turned his gaze from the slumbering women to the sky; the stars twinkled innocently down at him. He remembered how angry his beast had been when it arrived at Inuyasha's group. He had been pushed to the back of his subconscious when his beast took over, watching but unable to control what it did, he had fought it, disgusted by the thought that he may kill needlessly. But then Kagome had whistled, and it hurt his sensitive ears like nothing before, his beast had been royally pissed to say the least, and he was very tempted to just let it kill her, but then she had run and he had realized immediately what she was doing, for she knew better than to run from an angry beast as that would only incite it further.

His beast gave chase and was soon ripping her to shreds, he had managed to regain slight control but nowhere near enough, and he was certain she had finally died, but then she came back and was soon running again, the fear obviously forced but still more than enough to spur his beast on and so it continued. He had killed her three times and had finally regained control of his beast, locking it in its cage in his mind. When she questioned him he felt she ought to know, considering what she did for him, and it was for him as he had seen the sorrow in her eyes after he finished his tale, how she could feel that for him he did not know, but it was there.

When Kagome and Rin had returned to the clearing he was surprised to note that all of Rins wounds were healed, realising what Kagome must have done he looked on her with new eyes. He had always thought her a liability to his brothers group, but apparently she was their healer. When she predictably agreed to stay for Rin he watched as her and Rin curled up close to the fire, but not close enough to be burnt by wayward sparks.

Returning his gaze to the woman he watched as Rin whimpered in her sleep and Kagome absently rubbed soothing circles on the young girls back, effectively calming her. This Kagome was a truly curious creature; she was willing to stay with three yokai, one a taiyokai and her leader's enemy, just to help a little girl she had met on one or two occasions for no more than a few minutes. Truly a curious creature.

From across the clearing he saw Kagomes' eyes slowly open, apparently Rins' whimpering had woken her. She blinked a few times, obviously forgetting where she was, before her eyes widened and shot to where he was sitting, he was almost tempted to wave it was that comical; how easy he could read her, she may as well have her every thought written across her forehead. She glared at him, somehow she could tell he was amused, that thought sobered him, his emotions which he trained to be invisible for centuries could be read by a human? A human woman? He watched as her gaze drifted to the small bundle curled into her side and her gaze softened considerably. He could tell that by the time she left for her own group, she would love Rin as a mother loves a child, hell from what he could tell; she already did. That would present a few problems, all of which he would deal with if she could heal Rin.

'How is she?' he couldn't help but ask, he needed to determine how long the woman would be staying with them. Or at least he hoped that was why he asked the question, not foolish emotions like worry or even love. Her gaze snapped to his, but her eyes were still soft, which surprised him…again.

'She will make it. I don't know how long, but already she has come far. Maybe a few days? I have a question…' She asked staring straight into his eyes, he had forgotten how forward this human was, pushing aside status so that everyone was equal. Amusing really.

'Hn.' He answered, she would take it as consent. And just as he predicted,  
'Do you love her? Or is she merely a passing amusement to you?' She asked, her eyes were no longer soft, they were hard with a mother's righteous anger, and she wasn't even the mother of this pup. Looking into the stars again he prepared his answer,

'I love her. If I did not would I go on a rampage for her?' He returned his gaze to her blue eyes, 'It is you I have problems with.' She seemed amused.  
'Oh and why is that? Because you can't kill me? Because you have to endure a filthy human travelling with you?'

'Because you already love her and getting her to not love you in return will be an impossible task. When you leave it will probably drag her back to the state she was in before you arrived.' She was startled by what he said; clearly she was expecting something derogatory, not a statement on how useful she was. Then her gaze went thoughtful.

'Then we will just have to help her love you more than me, although I think that she does already. That way when I leave she will have love to fall back on, unfortunately you will have to show her that love, if you truly do. Treat her as a father would treat his child, with love and care, play with her, give her small gifts, and even if it's only when no one else is there, but drop your mask, smile once in a while. Then she will truly love you, not in a protective God sort of way, but in a daughter to father love.' He stared at her and before he could stop himself his head was thrown back and he was laughing. When his laughter finally subsided he looked into her eyes which were shining happily and in awe, she didn't realise that that was the first time he had laughed in centuries. He looked into her eyes, an almost smile playing on his lips,

'You have no idea what you ask woman, I was trained since child birth to never let emotions show, to always have a mask, to repress emotions, to be as my name states: The Killing Perfection. That was the first time I have laughed in at least 3 centuries. I will do as you ask, but I cannot do anything of the sort around others as they will use Rin, believing her to be my weakness. And she is. But it will take awhile to dismantle this mask for even one person to see through.' He couldn't help smiling again as he turned his eyes to the heavens, 'and to think I am dismantling it for a human girl-child.'

When his gaze returned to Kagome she was sleeping whilst leaning against a tree, Rin sitting in her lap, a smile playing across both their lips. And for once Sesshoumaru was content to just wait for them to wake, ready to take on whatever the day had to bring. Truly a curious creature was his Kagome.

--

Kagome woke again the next day to the sounds of birds chirping and the swish of leaves in the breeze. Her gaze went to the taiyokai lightly resting across for her; a rush of affection came from her for him. Last night when she explained to him what he needed to do she expected him to cut her down with harsh words and derogative phrases, something Inuyasha still did without hesitation. But when he had laughed, oh when he had laughed; it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard, and it was not a mocking laugh either, no she knew those off by heart, it was pure. Right then she worried for herself because already she felt the beginnings of affection forming in her. And when he spoke. He was willing to listen to her, to take her advice. He was going to love Rin and Kagome knew Rin would love Sesshoumaru so much more before they left. As long as he didn't try to force his love on the child, but this was Sesshoumaru they were thinking about, he did everything to absolute perfection, and she had no disbeliefs that he would be anything but perfect, even in the art of loving.

Glancing down Kagome noticed two wide hazel eyes staring up at her from within her lap and a huge smile broke across her face, one which was hesitatingly returned.

'Hello Rin. Did you have a nice sleep?' Rin smiled slightly, nothing compared to the full glory it used to be, but it was something,

'Mm hm, Rin had a nice sleep. But the bandits came back to Rin in her sleep, and then I saw Okaa-san come and make them go away with Sesshoumaru-sama.' Kagome eyed her, was dreaming about her mother a good or bad thing?

'Okaa-san, Rin?' She asked, wondering whether it was a painful question, but Rin only smiled again.

'Yes, Kagome-chan is Rins' Okaa-san now.' Kagome nearly fell over.

'Me? You're Okaa-san? But I hardly know you Rin…' Rin looked at her, but her eyes showed determination; clearly she had decided this and no-one was going to change her mind.

'Yes, Kagome-chan helped Rin yesterday, just like my first Okaa-san did before the bandits took her away, when Rin had nightmares Okaa-san was there, and last night Kagome-chan was there for Rin, so Kagome-chan is now Okaa-san.' Well who can doubt an eleven year olds logic? Kagome smiled brilliantly at Rin and hugged her happily,

'Thank you Rin!' Rin hugged her back carefully. Kagome drew away and looked into Rins eyes. 'Do you want to do something Rin? Pick flowers, play, find something to eat…' Thinking about it she was really hungry, glancing around she didn't notice anything edible. She looked back at Rin when she tugged on her sleeve.

'Rin has to find her own food when she wants something to eat, Okaa-san. Will you help Rin find food? Maybe we can catch a fish! Rin likes fish!' Kagome smiled happily as a bit of the old Rin shone through.

'Yes let's catch fish Rin, but you will have to teach me, because I've never tried before.'

Kagome smiled as Rin quickly stood and grabbed her sleeve, trying to drag her in the direction of the stream they had washed in last night. Rising she dusted herself off and took after Rin when she noticed her already running in the direction of the stream, little did she know that two amber eyes had watched the whole exchange from across the clearing.

--

Kagome stood in the center of the stream, her legs spread ankle deep in water, as she concentrated fully on the task at hand. Her hands in the water she waited for the quick brush of scales on her hand and then WHAM!

'Rin I caught one! I caught a fish!' She spun happily to Rin who was already preparing her 3 or 4 fish on the bank. Chuckling she kept a grip on her thrashing prize, Rin was a very good teacher, showing her how to do it and telling her the basics before letting her try, always coming over to correct her if her stance was wrong or hands in the wrong place. Smiling she went over to Rin and proudly displayed her prize, Rin looked up and clapped when she saw the fish Kagome was holding.

'Yay Okaa-san! You caught your first fish! Rin helped right? Did Rin teach you good?' Her pretty hazel eyes turned worried, dropping the fish next to the others, Kagome swooped down on the child, lifting her in the air and spinning them both round,

'Rin you are the best teacher I ever had!' Rin smiled happily as she was once again placed onto firm ground.

Picking up their fish they both began their journey back to camp. Kagome was glad her fish was fairly large otherwise the small meal wouldn't sustain her to lunchtime, never mind the whole day.

Once back at camp Rin immediately set the fish over the fire, leaving Rin to cook them  
Kagome sat leaning next to a tree, watching as Rin hummed a low tune to herself, an almost content smile on her face. Rin was truly a strong girl, she had been through so much in her life and yet she always seemed so happy, as if she could take whatever the world threw at her with a wide smile and lots of flowers.

Something thumped down next to her and looking at it Kagome nearly yelled in delight when she saw her downtrodden yellow bag. Looking up she found Sesshoumaru watching her, his mask in place. Kagome was very tempted to hug him,

'Change miko, you're clothes are too indecent. I do not want you to influence Rin badly.'

Sticking her tongue out at him she began ruffling through her bag. Finding some clothes she deemed were worthy, she went behind some bushes and changed into a long green skirt, some trainers, and spaghetti strap white top. It was a spare outfit that didn't cost too much when it got damaged and she had to replace it. Walking out she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her, so in a very lady like fashion, she stuck her tongue out at him and stalked to her bag, stuffing her tattered uniform inside it.

'Wow Okaa-san! You look pretty! Can Rin have a new kimono too?' Rin asked innocently and suddenly Kagome realised how right Sesshoumaru was, anything she did would undoubtedly affect Rin, so smiling at her she went to the young girl,

'Sure, but later Rin okay? And you have to get a prettier kimono than me, because pretty young girls need very pretty kimonos.' Ruffling the girl's hair she looked at the fish and then Sesshoumaru pointedly, Rin catching her drift jumped up and ran to Sesshoumaru.

'Sesshoumaru-sama, look how many fish Rin and Okaa-san got!' He looked briefly at the fish before returning his gaze to Rin, who was staring up at him with large sparkling eyes, and to everyone's complete amazement (especially Jakens) he smiled, a true smile that reached his eyes, Rin gasped aloud and Kagome nearly fainted, Kami but was he handsome when he smiled!

'Otou-san, you smiled! Do it again!' Immediately the smile left Sesshoumaru's face and his eyes hardened,

'Rin, what did you call me?' Rins face fell and all her joy died, obviously she was in trouble, but Kagome couldn't help her, because if she 'saved' Rin from Sesshoumaru then Rin would no longer look to him for protection, Kagome bit her lip and glared a hole into him, if he screwed this up she was going to kill him!

'Rin is sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin said it by accident.' He reached a clawed hand to her and despite her flinching he gripped her chin and stared into her eyes, as if daring her,

'Say it again.' Rin obviously tried to avoid his gaze, but he was having none of it.

'Otou…san.' Rin whispered and flinched, looking away from his eyes despite the claws holding her chin,

'Rin look at me.' And she did, as soon as their gazes met he smiled again, a lovely smile filled with love, 'You have my permission to call me that whenever you want.' At first Rin seemed dumbstruck but then her face broke into a huge grin which soon fell at his next words, 'But only if…' His claws released her and she watched him warily, 'you teach me to fish like you did your Okaa-san.' He glanced at her as Rin began to dance happily around him; Kagome smiled at him and winked. As she knew he would, he had made Rins love perfectly, and truly; when he dropped his mask, he was drop dead gorgeous, not that he wasn't gorgeous any other time…

'Okaa-san!' Rin called as she grabbed a surprised Sesshoumaru's hand, 'Come help teach Otou-san how to fish!' Kagome smiled as she walked after Rin dragging Sesshoumaru behind her, obviously Sesshoumaru would already know how to fish, but it was a good way to earn Rins trust, and the beginning of being her father.

--

AN: Hey, sorry i took so long to upload this chapter, I just don't really know what i want to do with this story :D Didn't really think it through before i started to wright it, if anyone wants to give me some ideas, please go ahead. Anyway thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3: Healing of the Mind

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long

_AN: I'm so sorry this took so long! Like the smart person I am I have started a whole bunch of fan fics and am now trying to keep up with them :D, unfortunately this one will probably have chapter added at quite spaced out intervals, but I hope they are worth it…anyway, hope you enjoy reading. :D_

Chapter Three: Healing of Mind

Contrary to what Kagome believed, Sesshoumaru truly did not know how to fish. Not that that made much of a difference. He only had to watch Rin do it once before he was standing ankle deep in the stream and catching fish like he had been born to it. She glared at him jealously as his clawed arm struck out piercing through another fish with relative ease.

Sticking her tongue out at him she turned her hungry gaze to his mountain (obvious exaggeration) of fish that just seemed to be growing faster and faster. Rin had dragged them away before they could eat any of their hard earned catch, and her stomach was reminding her (rather forcefully might she add), that she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

Tearing her gaze from the fish her eyes were drawn to Sesshoumaru's as he stared at her, his mask on, but an amused light in his eyes. She blushed and clutched her stomach as it let out another rumble before jutting out her jaw and glaring at him. As far as she was concerned, it was his fault! If he hadn't got the bright idea to have Rin teach him how to fish!...

A smirk appeared on his face as he easily returned her glare, it only widened when she attempted to strengthen her own stare only to fail miserably. Seriously, this guy had had centuries to practice the 'die with one look' look, she didn't stand a chance. But that didn't mean that she couldn't imagine all the highly unlikely but probably pretty amusing ways to kill him, ranging from meteorites to freak tornado accidents.

'Miko, if you will stop planning my death you would notice we are missing someone.'

Her gaze snapping away from his she lost the slightly sadistic grin she was wearing and suddenly noticed that Rin had disappeared. How did she do it? Even when the girl was depressed she was louder than the average child, but still she managed to move around silently and lose everyone when she chose to. Well, mostly everyone, Sesshoumaru could probably hear her from a mile away…

She turned to glare at him and pointed a righteous finger in his direction,

'You know exactly where she is? Don't you?! And still you were planning on making me look for her! Sometimes you are so sadistic.' She jabbed her finger at him to emphasise her point only to have him suddenly appear in front of her.

'If you continue to point that finger at me, Miko, it will come off.' She grinned at him, trying to push away the feelings his close proximity stirred.

'Oh? I got nothing to worry about. It will just re-attach.' A slow smirk spread across his face as she promptly lost her grin. He leaned forward slightly until his face was a mere hand span from hers. She stared into his eyes filled with some emotion, from what she could tell it was deep sadistic amusement.

'I'm sure the psychological trauma of watching that happen does not faze you.' His breath breached the space between them and she could smell something spicy on it. A smell she would link with hot and dangerous, if she had to link it with words…which she didn't so she was going to stop now!

His smirk grew until it was on that line between smirk and smile, then he calmly stepped away, breaking gazes with the wide eyed priestess, he turned to the right and spoke with a dead pan voice to a bush,

'Rin, go prepare the fish for your…okaa-san. I believe she is hungry.' Rin walked out of the bushes a small pout on her lips before she saw Kagome staring into space, sighing she walked over to the older woman and started shaking her until, finally, Kagome looked at her,

'Okaa-san, come help Rin with the fish.' And then, leaning in as if it were a secret, 'The trick is to not look him in the eyes. Otou-san has deep eyes.' Grinning she whirled around and with a blushing and Sesshoumaru eye-avoiding Kagome in tow she went to prepare the meal.

--

Sighing in complete contentment Kagome leaned back. Sesshoumaru apparently didn't need to eat as much as they did and so had given them his fish, to Kagomes' and Rins' delight.

Resting on her elbows, Kagome looked at the child she was already in love with. Rin had come along way. It had only been a day or two but already the shadows were starting to pass from her gaze, though Kagome knew they would never completely leave. As Kagome watched Rin grinned happily across the fire at Sesshoumaru as he stared blankly up at the sky.

It was edging into afternoon already and Kagome was beginning to wonder how long she was going to have to stay with this group. She figured a couple more days aught to do it. She tried to hold back the tears she felt rising when she thought of leaving Rin. How did the girl do it? She snuck into peoples (and apparently demons) hearts so easily, as if the walls people naturally set up were nothing but mist to her.

Even as Kagome watched the child hesitantly moved towards Sesshoumaru, he turned a questioning gaze on her as she eyed the ground and drew circles in the dirt with her foot. He simply let a small smile cross his face before opening his arm in invitation. Rin let out a happy squeak before huddling in his lap and promptly falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru's deep gaze turned to her and he raised an eyebrow in question, to which she responded with a wide grin and happy shake of her head. She turned her own gaze to the sky. Yes, it would only be a couple of days before she had to leave. Maybe she and Sesshoumaru could figure out, in that time, why he apparently couldn't kill her, nor hurt her in any way. She had a funny feeling it had something to do with the failed subjugation spell; maybe there was more to it than she realised?

Sighing she idly watched as a bird flitted past to land on a nearby branch, she wondered what she was going to do now. She had no doubt that Kikyo had joined their group whilst she was gone, and unfortunately that meant that she was really of no more use to her group, other than as an extra archer/healer, both of which she was really bad at.

Staring into space she let a content smile cross her face. Well, for right now, she needn't worry about the other group, as she turned to watch Sesshoumaru idly twist some of Rin's hair around a clawed finger. For now she had a group, and for now at least, they needed her.

_--_

_AN: This chapter is more a setup chapter for what is to come later. I'm beginning to organise a plot in my head (bit late, eh?:D) and I'm starting to actually enjoy planning it out. This fanfic had been more of a last minute idea my muse had thrown at me, but you never know where you're going to start enjoying them, right? Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'll try to add these other chapters faster, considering how short this one is._

_Oh and thank you everyone for you fantastic reviews! I seriously wouldn't have continued this fic if I hadn't received them._

3


End file.
